


You bring out the best in me.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Dark Harry, Domestic, Drama Student Louis, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, Kissing, Lots of it, Louis in Sweaters, M/M, Multi, Mysterious Harry, New York, Ordinary Louis, PR stunts, Pining, Smut, Top!Harry, Tumblr Prompt, and london mainly based, award shows, big and shy, body guard liam, bottom!Louis, bubbly louis, harry's sweaters, indie singer harry, low key model louis, otp recipe, small and loud, smiling, teas and sea walks, the famous lilac sweater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry is a tortured indie singer who becomes famous overnight. Everyone knows he's the hot, dark and mysterious celebrity but no one knows his story. He talks slowly, and he talks very less. He doesn't pose for the paps and he never laughs. He's Hollywood's new mystery. But then at one award show he comes hand in hand with a bubbly, blue eyed boy who laughs and everything and talks with everyone and he smiles for the paps and he talks too loudly and skips around and its really strange and odd because everyone thought harry would date a blonde model with too much black eye makeup. But when with Louis, Harry talks more and smiles more often and he looks at Louis like he's the literal sun. And when with Harry, Louis gets calms and talks a little less hyper and looks at Harry like he's his entire world. So everyone thinks they kind of fit and are good for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I got this off Tumblr, I'll add the link on here sometime xx   
> Hope you like it :)

Rain pounds heavily outside Harry Styles' New York studio. He pays little attention to his manager, who is bickering about some radio show he has to attend next week.

"Harry? Harry are you even listening!" Dan Rhodes shouts at the green eyed singer.

"I am" Harry speaks slowly and keeps his eyes fixed on the sleek gear clock above Dan's head.

"Okay, your single is releasing at the end of this week. There's a radio show on Monday to announce the release on air, then there's a few promos around the city, in Manhattan, Chicago and Florida. Then you'll be flown to London for another promo" Dan explains while Harry nods along. "Please don't fuck anything up" Dan sighs with aggravation and Harry blinks at him blankly. He gets up, tall body looming over Dan's shorter frame. He starts to walks away but Dan snaps at him,"And smile!". Harry scoffs at that.

Harry sits on one of the tables at a small vintage cafe, that's hidden behind the rush of the busy city. He has a cup of tea in front of him, and his brown leather diary. His bodyguard, Liam sits in one of the tables close to him, talking to his girlfriend back home. Sometimes Harry wishes he had someone to call and say sweet things to when he was away. He watches Liam buys small gifts to take for his girlfriend when they return to London. Harry wishes he could buy gifts for someone and surprise them when he gets home. That person shouldn't be his sister or his mother or one of his dads. But then he remembers that relationships come with emotions. And Harry hates emotions, he likes to be blank. Silent. Unable to read, a closed book.

The bell above the door chimes, and a loud, cheery voice rings in the small cafe.

"Samara!" The voice greets the girl behind the counter that had previously served Harry his tea.

"Hey Louis" Samara smiled at the visitor. Harry takes a minute to examine the boy that had just entered the cafe. He was fairly short, 5'6 at the most. He had soft looking brown hair in a fringe, and Harry could see a button nose and blue eyes like clear marbles, surrounded by smooth tan skin. He was wearing a mint green and white T-shirt, and pants that were tight around his thick thighs and strong looking calves, delicate ankles showing off from the rolled trouser cuffs. When he walked to the counter, and was finally in front of Harry, the singer could look at his behind. Glorious bum, held in the perfect trousers and Harry's stomach churned.

The boy gave his order, talked a bit with Samara, then took his cup and a small pastry. He turned around, still smiling and then he looked at Harry. Harry knows he has never felt such an emotion. Like ice cold water pelting his back, with a warm breeze hits his front. It’s weird and feels wrong. Harry keeps on looking back at the small boy. Louis quirks a smile and tilts his head to the side cutely. He then proceeds to walk towards Harry's table. Harry freezes, his throat feels tight. He looks around the cafe, there's no one except Louis, himself and Liam. When Liam catches the sight he starts to get up, probably to shoo Louis off but Harry gives him a signal to leave it be. Liam nods and sits back down. Louis stands in front of Harry,

"Mind if I join you?" Louis asks. His voice is loud, very high pitched. Harry looks at the empty surrounding of the cafe and then nods at the chair opposite him. Louis grins at him and sits down with his hot chocolate and berry cheesecake. "You looked bored, and I would've been too if I sat alone. Its always better to join the lonely one" Louis says and then giggles when Harry stays silent, just scribbling in his notebook. His giggle is wonderful, Harry thinks. He'd like to hear that again. "Jeez, you talk too much" Louis rolls his eyes, and Harry pauses and looks up at him. "I was being sarcastic" Louis tells him with a small smile.

The two stay silent for a moment, just sipping their drinks.

"I'm Louis" Louis struck out a hand for Harry to shake and he does. Louis' hand is small, completely lost in Harry's large one. He has nimble fingers, blunt nails and his hand is very soft. Harry catches the light purple colour that is painted on Louis' fingernails. Harry thinks it’s odd, but it's a beautiful thing.

"Nice rings" Louis remarks, and he's holding in a laugh. Harry wishes he wouldn't hold it in, he wants to hear Louis' laugh again. He wants to record it and listen to it on repeat.  

"'M Harry" Harry speaks, voice slow and deep and Louis squirms from it.

“Nice, Harold” Louis nods, with a smile so big his face is turning red from it. Harry turns his  head around to look at Liam. Then he looks back at Louis.

“It’s actually just Harry” The singer says, quietly, looking at the rips in his black skinny jeans.

“Can I call you Harold, Harold?” Louis raises a brow, giggling and he puts a small, dainty hand on his mouth to stop his laughs from coming out too loud. Harry feels the strings tug at his heart. He just nods, short and curt and Louis grins brightly at him. “This is nice, this small cafe and this quiet stranger. Tell me your story Harold” Louis’ small foot bumps with Harry’s booted toe. Harry looks up, wondering who is this small, quirky boy who talks to him like they’ve been bestfriends since years. “Well, as you don’t want to speak just yet, I’ll start” Louis smiles, and takes a sip of his chocolate. “I’m a drama student, I’m writing a play since I was thirteen” He giggles at that, “I’m a model for some small brands in Jersey and I like berries and tea” Louis finishes with a smile, “Also I’m British but I live in America and I think that’s really cool”

Harry just stares at him in wonder and thought. He thinks Louis is amazing, absolutely beautiful in every way and he met him ten minutes ago. “Your turn curly” Louis nudges Harry’s foot again. The taller boy coughs,   
“Well, I’m a singer” Harry mumbles,

“I know. I figured, I saw your cds in a record shop last week” Louis presses his pretty thin lips in a smile,

“I’m from England. I can play the guitar” Harry looks at his hands. They’re very big and rough, such a contrast to Louis’ small, baby soft ones.

“What do you like? What do you dislike?”

“I like tea I guess” Harry chews on lips and Louis smiles at him, nodding at him to continue, “And the sea”

“That rhymes” Louis lets out a small laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners of cerulean blue eyes and Harry notices how long his lashes are when Louis stops laughing and his lashes lay prettily on high cheekbones. “Do you like me?” Louis quirks a brow and Harry looks up at him in confusion. But his heart it thudding. Of course he likes Louis. “That’s a joke” Louis cackles, and runs his pinky finger on the dessert plate to gather the berry compote that topped his cheesecake that was now gone. He brought his finger up to his mouth, small tongue poking out to lick at it. Harry’s groin throbbed. Louis looked at his phone, and his blue eyes lingered on the screen for far too long and Harry guessed he was thinking. He wanted to know what was going in the pretty mind of Louis’.

“Well, I best be going. Maybe I’ll bump into you next week and you won’t be as shy as you were today” Louis spoke softly and then got up. Harry’s mind was going crazy. Louis was leaving! Harry couldn’t let that happen, he had to do something, anything to stop the blue eyed beauty from leaving.

“Louis!” Harry spoke to quickly and too suddenly, and the small boy turned around and smiled at him, “Would you like a cup of tea?” Harry scratched the back of his neck, his was standing and he felt so awkward because he was oddly tall and lanky and weird. Louis smiled at him again. He did that alot.   
“No, I just a had a drink” Louis spoke, and Harry knew he had to come with something quick, and something good.

“Well, would you like to hang out?” Harry asked him dumbly,

“Hang out?” Louis raised a brow and Harry shrugged, broad shoulders drooping, “I’d love that Harold” Louis smirked and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He gathered his things, and Liam got up behind him, giving Louis a look over. Louis smiled at Liam. Harry threw on his blazer and placed all the change he had in his wallet as a tip for Samara, who noticed the change and smiled appreciatively at Harry.

“Let’s go” Liam held open the door, Harry let Louis out first then followed behind him. Liam walked broad and gruff behind them and Louis noticed how the grey shirt he was wearing was tight over his chest, which looked built and strong. It was obvious Liam was Harry’s bodyguard. It was a bleary, rainy day in New York so there weren’t any fans out for Harry, but there were a few paps who snapped a few pictures of Harry and Louis. It was odd seeing the mysterious, closed up singer with another person. Specially a person who smiled at the paps.

“Louis, please don’t smile for them” Harry said, placing his palm on Louis’ lower back and his hand nearly covered the entirety of it.

“Why not?” Louis pouted a little at Harry, as Harry and Liam pushed him inside a car, “Are you kidnapping me?” Louis giggled and Liam frowned at him from the passenger seat.

“No Louis” Harry rubbed a hand on his face, “Where do you want to hang out? I don’t know New York alot” Harry mumbled.

“Well there’s this theatre where I go to watch plays a lot but people will probably recognize you there” Louis hummed,

“There’s a really hidden lake place where there’s ice skating, if you both want to go there. It’s safe from paps and stuff” Liam suggested. Harry looked at Louis for confirmation,

“I love ice skating!” Louis exclaims and Harry fights the urge to squeeze him to his chest. Liam directed the address to the driver.

“You’ll both need a jacket” Liam said. Harry looked at Louis’ bare tan arms. He was just wearing a short sleeved t-shirt.

“I’m good” Louis waved the suggestion off. Harry grabbed the brown leather duffel bag from the last seat and unzipped it. He had a few changes of clothing, and luckily a large cable knit sweater in it. He pulled it out and handed it to Louis.

“Please wear this. It’ll be cold in the ring” Harry pressed the sweater against Louis’ arm. Louis glanced at the soft clothing, then looked back up at Harry. He grabbed the sweater, their fingers brushing together and Harry quickly pulled his hand back, rubbing it against his knobby knee. Louis pulled the sweater over his small frame, the shoulders drooping from the sides because they were made for Harry’s broad ones, not Louis’ narrow ones. The sleeves covered Louis’ small hands, the hem of the sweater fell to his thighs. He rubbed his palms against the soft material, smiling because he could smell the slight hints of sandalwood and strangely, apple softlan. The sweater was a lilac colour and Louis imagined Harry in it in his head and smiled at the imaginary vision. Harry stared at Louis, throat itchy and head spinning. He liked Louis a lot, he knew that for sure.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating, tea and Cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and I had the loveliest response on the first chapter =D   
> Hope you guys like this one xx

They arrive at the rink. True to Liam’s words, there are not many people here. The walls are a deep blue colour, the floor is a dark red. There are shelves stacked with all sizes of skates and knee pads and helmets. There’s a coat hanger on the far left where the boys hang their coats. The lake is actually outside, and there's an outdoor rink but Liam thinks an indoor one is safer.

“I’ll get your skates” Liam says, leaving Harry and Louis to the side, besides the coffee and water dispenser. 

“This is nice” Louis comments, looking at the ice rink behind them. There are two trainers, with a group of six small kids in purple and blue skates.

“Isn’t it?” Louis looks up at Harry who nods and sits on the red leather seat. Louis sits besides him and Liam brings silver and blue skates and helmets. Louis smiles and thanks him and starts to take off his vans. Harry notices how small his feet are, and he catches the lilac paint on his toenails and coincidently it matches Harry’s sweater. Louis’ toes wiggle on the cold floor, as he starts to pull up the skates. Harry has already put on his own. 

Harry watches Louis struggle with pulling the skates up, then looks at him with a soft expression.

“A little help?” Louis grumbles, a frown etched on his forehead and a pout on his lip. Harry lets out a deep 

breath, gulping as he forwards his hand and latches it around Louis’ ankle. Harry’s palm easily goes around Louis’ entire ankle. Harry gently pulls Louis’ foot up, steadying it on his knee. Louis gazes at Harry, as he puts the skate on Louis’ small foot. Harry’s long fingers brush against Louis’ feet, it’s as soft as his hands. 

“Thank you” Louis says softly and it’s so different than his usual loud, cheery voice. Harry nods, humming under his breath as the two stand up. Liam is already skating along the sides and Louis and Harry put on their helmets. Harry notices how Liam got a much smaller size for Louis.

“I’m not good at this” Harry says something after a long time, just before they step foot inside the rink. 

“That’s alright” Louis touches his arm, Harry feels something deep in his stomach. “I’ll help you curly” Louis giggles and slides gracefully onto the clear, hard ice. Harry’s fist goes white with his grip on the railing and Louis coos.

“Don’t be scared” He says, and Harry looks at him in confusion. Louis suddenly grabs Harry’s hand, and Harry feels that feeling he felt in the cafe, all over again. “Come on, I’m Coach Louis now” Louis makes a whistling sound and Harry stares at his puckered pink lips

“Okay” Harry speaks slowly and lets his fingers curl around Louis’ tiny hand and the smaller one smiles. Louis guides Harry slowly, across the length of the rink, and the blue eyed boy skates very skillfully, while Harry stumbles and his knees knock together. 

“No, don’t put your legs like that!” Louis bursts into laughter, and Harry feels the heartstrings tugging at the sound and the crinkles by Louis’ eyes when he laughs with all he has. 

“I can’t help it” Harry chuckles, and Louis smiles so brightly up at him. 

“You have a very nice laugh, yet you don’t laugh as often” Louis nudges his shoulder with Harry’s arm and Louis feels the hard bicep muscle and 

shivers. 

“My laugh is loud and obnoxious” Harry frowns at his pigeon toed feet.

“I think that’s my laugh you’re talking about” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Your laugh is wonderful. It’s pretty” Harry blurts, and Louis blushes but just laughs at him again. Harry smiles, and the singer doesn’t remember feeling all these emotions and displaying them so much in a single day before.

When Louis starts to help Harry skate a little faster than the tortoise speed they were at before, Harry stumbles against his own foot and trips, taking Louis down with him but he quickly wraps an arm around Louis’ 

middle as they both fall on the cold ice. Liam looks at them and hurries to their side. Louis’ cheeks are blushing and turning his hands are turning white from the ice. He can feel Harry’s warm breath on his face, and it’s feel nice. Just laying here with Harry balancing himself on all fours above him, Harry’s brown curls falling down on Louis’ face. 

“I’m so sorry” Harry rambles as he gets up, and helps Louis up and smooths their clothes and then proceeds to look for any injuries all over Louis. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine, it always happens to first timers” Louis smiles softly at Harry, and for some reason, Louis’ small hands reaches out and tucks

Harry’s curls away. Harry gulps, fists clenching by his thighs and Louis’ expression is soft and Liam is looking at them and Harry is staring at Louis’ blue eyes and he knows Louis wants Harry to kiss him.

“We should head out now” Harry says, breaking Louis out of his trance. The smaller boy flushes red with embarrassment and nods quickly, scurrying outside the rink. Harry feels like a total douche, dismissing Louis’ advances like that. 

When Harry sits besides Louis in the car, it’s already dark outside, 7:30 pm probably. It’s no longer raining. Harry notices how uneasy Louis is in the car. 

“Give me your number?” Harry 

passes his phone to Louis’ lap and the boy looks up at him with watery eyes. He nods and types in his number, giving it a ring so he had Harry’s number as well. “Where do you want to be dropped?” Harry asks him softly.

“Bark Cliff apartments” Louis says, very quietly.

“Louis?” Harry asks him when the Escalade stops in front of an old building. “Would you want to come around to my studio in the city sometime?” 

Louis stays silent for a moment, then quirks a smile, “That would be nice” He nods,

“This Friday? I’ll be releasing my single this Friday. There’s always like a small party with the writers and all the crew at the studio in the evening. Nothing big and fancy. I’d like you to come” Harry says.

“Sure” Louis presses a smile and nods, “You can text me the address” 

“I’ll pick you” Harry says at the same time as Louis and the smaller one blushes and nods. “I had a very nice time with you” Harry says.

“The feeling is mutual” Louis giggles and Harry smiles softly at him. “Good bye” 

“See you soon” Harry waves at him, and the sweater is still on Louis and neither of the boys want it off.

On Wednesday, a day after Harry met Louis, Dan sits the singer down in the conference room. 

“Why am I here?” Harry asks, voice bored and mind thinking about Louis. 

“I saw the pictures” Dan spoke, hands pressed together on the table and Harry nods slowly. “A quick fling is alright, it’ll actually give you the usual playboy image a solo artist needs” Dan smirks.

“Excuse me?” Harry asks, baffled by Dan’s accusation.

“It’s all good Harry. But, there’s this Victoria Secret model, very gorgeous-” Dan swoons.

“I don’t-” Harry interferes, but Dan snaps at him,

“You will do as we say, you will be seen 

on dates with Cara. Brunch in LA, shopping in New York, dinner in Manhattan followed by a night of clubbing with a few others” Dan quickly types things on his tablet. Harry is looking at him astounded.

“Absolutely not!” Harry says, exasperated.

“Try to understand Harry, you have to compromise” Dan rubs his forehead. Harry glares at Dan, stands up and exits the room, slamming the door behind him. 

When he goes back to his hotel apartment, and sits on the black leather arm chair with the tv on low volume, he texts Louis.

*Good afternoon - H*

And he feels pathetic, but he sits biting his nails and waiting for a reply.

*So proper Mr.Harold*

Comes the reply, and Harry feels the same feeling he feels too often when he thinks of Louis. 

*How’ve you been? - H*

*Not too good after our fall in the rink. I think I broke my hipbone*

Comes the reply and Harry instantly worries,

*Are you serious? Are you okay? Do you need to visit the doctor? - H*

*I was kidding. Learn to take a joke curly. I’m fine, and I can’t wait to meet you on Friday*

Harry breaks into a grin, blushing foolishly. 

*I can not wait either. I wish we could meet again, before Friday.*

And Harry feels desperate. 

*Tea? In the same cafe as yesterday?*

And Harry feels so happy he can not put it into words. 

*I’ll see you there in an hour?*

Harry types, and Louis sends an agreeing reply. The singer gets up, puts on a light brown suede jacket 

with a fur lining and his brown boots. He puts his hair in a ponytail and calls Liam.

“Can we go to that cafe in like forty minutes?” Harry asks.

“Dan told me there’s someone important coming to visit you by six pm and it’s four thirty right now. You sure you want to go?” Comes Liam’s reply.

“I’m sure. I’m meeting Louis at the cafe” Harry doesn’t know why it feels important to tell that to Liam, but he does anyways.

“Of course you are” Liam sighs and ends the call. 

Fifteen minutes later and Harry is si

tting in the back of the Escalade and he’s listening to The 1975 and thinking of Louis. 

“Dan’s online, talk to him” Liam turns around from the passenger seat and passes Harry his phone. Harry groans, pulls out his headphones and grabs the mobile, putting it to his ear. 

“Hello?” He says,

“Cara will be at your suite by six this evening. Don’t do anything stupid. We’re not forcing you to do anything behind the cameras. Just get to know each other, be nice and smile at her. Your first public appearance will be walking closely together outside the hotels. I have some paps arranged to take specific pictures of you. Try to look private." Dan orders.

"I'm going somewhere right now" Harry mumbles.

"What?! You know Cara is going to arrive at your suite in less than two hours" Dan shouted,

"I need to go Dan" Harry drawls his words and ends the call. The car stops in front of the cafe. Harry instantly catches Louis' small frame on the same table they sat at yesterday. Harry walks as inside as quickly as he can and Louis waves at him, grinning brightly. He already has a cup of tea in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to wait" Harry rubs the nape of his neck. 

"It's fine. I just got here" Louis s

hakes his head and Harry sits down, after ordering a black tea with two sugars. He notices there's a wall in the cafe, mustard yellow and has hundreds of chewings gums stuck on it. And he thinks its just retro wall art, but then he notices small marks and initials carves onto the hardened gum. He thinks its very creative. Most are marks left by lovers years ago. And he wonders if he'll be with Louis long enough to leave a hard gum mark on this wall. 

"What are you lost about curly?" Louis snaps Harry out of his daze. 

"Nothing, nothing" Harry mumbles and then turns his attention towards Louis, who looks even more beautiful than he did yesterday. Harry 

wonders how it's possible for someone to be as beautiful as Louis. 

"So, what's going on in your pop star life?" Louis wiggles his brows, giggling at himself. 

"I'm an indie rock star, Louis" Harry chuckles. Another displayed emotion, way to go Styles.

"Ooh" Louis rolls his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his tone. Harry's lips quirk up in a lopsided grin. 

The two engage in small conversation, Louis tells Harry about his drama school and his plays and his favourite movies. 

"I've always wanted to watch the Wicked play but I never got tickets" Louis frowns a little. Just then, Harry's phone rings. It's Dan and it's a

lso five fifty pm. They've been sat at the cafe for more than an hour and Harry notices both the boys have gone through two cups of tea each and a cheesecake they split. More like Harry took small bites and kept pushing it towards Louis', who seemed to love it. 

"Yeah?" Harry snaps as soon as he picks the call. He hates how Dan just interrupted his lovely talk with Louis. 

"Cara's at the hotel. Get back there now" Dan gritted out. Harry looks up at Louis, mouth feeling dry. 

"I can't" He says very quietly.

"You can and you will. Be there in ten minutes" Dan orders and ends the call.

"Louis I'm so sorry" Harry grumbles,

"Hey, what's wrong?" Louis asks him gently,

"My manager, he wants me back at the hotel for- For some important conference" Harry stands up. 

"That's alright. I had a lovely time" Louis smiles at Harry bashfully, long lashes laying prettily on his cheekbones. Harry wants to kiss them.

"Trust me, I had the best time with you" Harry sighs and Louis smirks at him.

"Off you go then rock star" He sassily adds, 

"See you on Friday?" Harry asks Louis hopefully.

"Of course" Louis pats Harry's arm and nods, all warm smile and crinkly

eyes. Now Harry doesn't know what to do next, does he hug him or shake his hands with him or kiss him? And Louis' looking at Harry expectantly. Harry swoops in and presses a kiss to Louis' forehead and both the boys are blushing as Harry heads out with Liam. 

While Louis talks to Samara, about a lovely boy he's met and never mentions Harry's name because he knows Samara far too well and Samara picks up on small hints and figures its the indie singer with the long legs and the green eyes. On the other hand, Harry is fretting about Cara. He doesn't even know the girl and he's expected to date her out of no where. He knows him and Louis 

aren't a couple or anything, but he feels a churn in his gut because he's cheating. 

Cara is a tall, skinny girl. She's a model so that was kind of expected. Harry prefers Louis' short height and his tummy's cute pudge. Cara has a dark smoky makeup around her eyes, and Harry doesn't care to notice her eye colour. The only eyes he likes are Louis'. And it's not that Cara isn't pretty, she's absolutely gorgeous but she's not Louis. She's proper and she doesn't giggle and doesn't laugh or doesn't talk half as loudly as Louis. But when he's sitting with Cara in the hotel restaurant bar, and he's thinking about Louis w

hile Cara makes small chat with him, he receives a glare from Dan who's observing them for a far away table. And Harry thinks he can make it to Friday.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to Harry's party. He sees Cara there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Here you go xx  
> My tumblr is hiccuplouis if you're a b!l or louie stan and want some happiness and rainbows in your life :) x

Cara has a suite right next to Harry’s, and the singer hates that. At nine pm, Harry calls Louis.

 

“I was watching Suits right now” Louis tells him,

“I’ve never watched that show” Harry mused, “Are you still coming on Friday?” Harry asks him, biting on his fingernails,

“I told you Harry, I am. Do you not want me to come?” Louis asks him then,

“No! I mean yes! I mean I want you to come” Harry says softly. He hears Louis’ pretty laugh and he suppresses a smile.

“Harry?” Louis says, when both of them are just smiling in their own rooms, thinking about each other with strong beating hearts,

“Yeah?” Harry asks gently,

“I’m really sleepy” Louis says equally as gently and this time Harry really smiles.

“Go to sleep then”

"Good night" Louis' voice caresses Harry's heart and he feels that feeling that he feels whenever he thinks about Louis.

"Night Louis, I- take care love" Harry said gently. Louis was smiling on the line, covers pulled up to his chest and heart flipping with each note of Harry's voice.

"Good night" Louis said,

"Good night" Harry foolishly grinned and then Louis shut the phone.

 

 

Friday rolls around, and Harry has been out to a lunch with Cara. He kept talking to Louis through messages during his monitored time with the model, and he's absolutely ecstatic about that evening.

 

His single released later that evening, and Louis even downloaded it, then sent Harry a picture reaction of his reaction to the song. It was a huge grin with a thumbs up and a congrats. Harry looks at it a million times and smiles.

 

In his own flat, Louis sits cross legged on top of a mess of clothes, in front of an open wardrobe, figuring out what to wear to Harry's party. He did say it was super casual, so Louis picks some tight black jeans, ankles out with a white t shirt. He grabs a black denim jacket, because it's pretty chilly and then starts on making his hair. He puts it in his usual original fringe, and then daringly applies some eye make up that makes his blue pupils pop.

 

When Harry calls him, Louis thinks he's downstairs.

 

"Hey Harry" Louis says when he picks up,

"Hi love, listen there's a problem..." Harry sighs and Louis frowns slightly.

"What is it?" Louis asks, voice soft and slightly down.

"I'm caught up in something for the party, is it okay if I send Liam with the driver? I'm so sorry"

"That's fine, I can probably get a cab there too....." Louis offered.

"Absolutely not, I'm sending Liam. See you soon darling" Harry said and Louis ended the call.

He obviously doubted going to the party, because he knew he would feel a little left out with all of Harry's music producer friends but Louis was also known to be extremely friendly. So the blue eyed boy waited until Liam arrived and nodded at him before opening the door to the SUV and Louis slid in. Liam was a quite men who kept to himself and didn't utter a word, except a few glances at louis through the rear view mirror.

 

When they arrived at the Studio, Louis looked around to see a few paps, flashing bright lights at him. He was a bit flustered, and overwhelmed when all the paps screamed for his attention and asked him his name and what he was to harry. Liam had him escorted inside, away from the chilly air and into a warm insulated room. There were a handful of people around the room, talking and drinking assorted beverages. Liam had his hand on Louis' lower back, and was leading him further inside the room.

 

Suede couches the colour of blood, with mostly men and a few model like women sitting around and Louis felt extremely conscious.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asks Liam, who’s standing stiff right behind him and Liam nods over to the end of the room where Harry stands. Louis can see his back, broad shoulders, white shirt showing the muscles in his back. His hair is curly and it’s long and it falls to his shoulder blades, Louis would like to run his hands through it. But then he spots the tall girl in front of Harry, who he seems to be conversing with. She’s got dirty blonde hair and sharp cheekbones and smokey eye makeup and has skinny legs showing off from under a tight white wrap skirt. And it’s awfully cold outside, the poor girl must freeze to death. Louis rubs his fingers against the side of his thick thigh and he has never felt conscious about his body, but at the moment he does feel conscious.

 

Louis and Liam walk closer to Harry and the model-like girl, who seems prettier the closer Louis gets to her. She’s such a perfect fit for Harry, she’s tall and she’s skinny and she’s famous and she doesn’t laugh obnoxiously and she doesn’t have stupid hair or short legs. But then Louis stops in his tracks and Liam bumps against his back and he turns around so fast that Liam is afraid he might break a limb.

 

“I need to leave, I need to go, please get out of my way” Louis scrambles away from Liam’s side, and the taller man is left a bit astounded. Louis hurries his way through the people in the room, and he doesn’t think he’s that far before there’s a hand wrapping around his arm and pulling him back against a warm chest. And Louis shuts his eyes tightly, throat feeling itchy like he’s controlling a cry and he can smell Harry’s perfume.

“Where were you running off to Lou?” Harry’s voice is thick and slow and feels like honey and warms Louis.

“I-” Louis begins, but his breaths are short and his feet are almost not on the ground because Harry is basically picking him up by his arms. “I was finding the restrooms” He gulps and blinks up at Harry, blue eyes sparkling. Harry smiles fondly.

“I’ll show you the way” He says, placing a hand on Louis’ back gently and guiding him through the crowd and to the restrooms. When Louis gets inside, and Harry is grinning at him and there’s a cold gush in the washroom and a big sparkly clean mirror and Louis can see his flushed face and teary eyes.

“Who was that girl?” Louis musters up all the confidence he has to ask Harry.

“Who?” Harry asks, brows furrowed.

“The one you were laughing with, the smokey eyed, blonde one” Louis presses.

“Louis” Harry steps forward, and Louis steps back, until his hands are pressed up against the cold marble sink tops. “She’s Cara. A model. She’s like, I don’t know what you call it, but she’s a fake girlfriend of sorts. For the public eye. Just for the media Louis, it’s just for the paps and the news” Harry explains. Louis lets out a rugged breath,

“Is she the reason you couldn’t come pick me up?” He asks, voice soft and broken. Harry just nods. Louis steps towards Harry and rests his small hand on Harry’s hip until the taller boy wraps both arms around Louis and engulfs him in a warm hug. Louis rests his cheek on Harry’s chest, breathing against his soft shirt, taking in his scent and Harry nuzzles Louis’ hair. They’ve known each other for a week, yet they feel like they’re soul mates.

“She’s pretty” Louis says when their hug ends, but Harry still has his hands on Louis.

“You look beautiful tonight. Love the jacket on you” Harry dismisses Louis’ comment about Cara, and affectionately caresses Louis’ arm. The shorter boy smiles, crinkly eyed and sunshiney and Harry feels like it’s all going to be okay in the end.


End file.
